


pink

by harrow



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: Wandering had proved fruitless: there were no signs of Dean that he could find. The creatures he had encountered either knew nothing, or refused to tell him what they knew.It was hopeless.
Relationships: vaguely Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	pink

It was the greyness that really seeped into one's spirit. The stark greys.

Castiel had spent a very long time in the service of the Lord; had spent eons standing in perfectly pristine, bland rooms as guard for something of importance, wanting for nothing. And yet, even in those moments, the colors of the world, at least, had not been withheld from him.

Here there was nothing. No pale blues of the ocean surf. No golds and greens of the trees. Not even a facsimile of vibrance, like a colored landscape reflected in the wax of a shining black car.

Only greys and the deeper almost-blacks of the bare trees.

He was laying beneath one now. A tree. Huddled at the base of it, hoping to go unnoticed by passing creatures but too exhausted to really make an effort at being hidden. He'd needed a place to rest, and this was as good as any.

He'd lost contact with Dean weeks ago now. Which was a very long time in the dark and grey. He didn't have the slightest idea where Dean was, or how far away from each other they might be, or whether Dean was alright.

And stripped as he was of his angelic grace, he had no way of finding out. Wandering had proved fruitless: there were no signs of Dean that he could find. The creatures he had encountered either knew nothing, or refused to tell him what they knew.

It was hopeless.

He had no powers or faith he could rely on now to reunite them. It was entirely likely that he would never see Dean again. That he was lost in the great expanse of nothingness for good.

So Castiel drew his sullied trench coat tighter around his shoulders. There was little point in continuing to wander; and his physical form, such as it was, had been drained. He may as well attempt to hide and rest, even if true sleep was impossible in the land of the not-quite-living.

A few moments, or maybe a few hours, later, there was the sound of something moving around in the underbrush nearby, and Castiel opened his eyes once more to the blacks and greys. It was almost certainly another Purgatorial creature, sniffing about the trees to find a piece of prey. Castiel considered for a moment getting up, or attempting to flee, but then dismissed it. He was tired. He didn't much care whether he was eaten. He would stay laying where he was.

The sounds grew closer, and Castiel formed a more detailed estimation of whatever it was: something small, scuttering about the sparse undergrowth with light, nimble footsteps.

Castiel opened his eyes again. Beyond the crest of the indentation in the ground he was huddled in, there was movement. Something white twitched back and forth in a smooth motion. It was ambiguously shaped, but, of all things, looked like something fluffy.

There were more skittering sounds, and then a round, white something lifted its head over the top of the ditch and looked directly down at him.

Castiel held his breath. He stared back at it.

And of all things to focus on in this given moment, the only conscious thought that ran through his head was: Pink.

It had been months since Castiel had seen colors. But the creature in front of him was pink. Not most of it, no: its body was pure white, and coated in fur not unlike a squirrel or feline. But at the center of its face there were two large, unblinking eyes. And they were pink.

Castiel wondered if he was hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time, now.

The creature tilted its head to one side, and then the other, like it was considering him. Its tail undulated back and forth.

Then it spoke.

"You look like you're in trouble." It spoke with a sweet, high-pitched voice. Despite the voice clearly coming from the creature, its mouth didn't move at all. It stared unblinking at him. "Are you?"

Castiel didn't answer, but watched it warily. There were no pure-hearted creatures in Purgatory. Whatever reason it was asking, it wasn't a good one.

"You're all alone." Its long white ears twitched. "Have you lost your friends?"

The creature stepped over the ridge of the ditch and approached him on its tiny, animal-like feet. At this, Castiel reacted: he jerked backwards, trying to prevent the creature from touching him. It stopped and sat back on its hind legs.

"You must want to find them again. It's not easy being alone, in a place like this."

"What are you?" Castiel finally asked.

"My name is Kyuubey," it said, its tail fluffing up behind its back. "And I could help you, if you'd like."


End file.
